


i think he knows

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i! want! you! bless my soul! and i ain't gotta tell him, i think he knows. (seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 14





	i think he knows

**Author's Note:**

> song: "i think he knows" by taylor swift


End file.
